Professor Port's Big Grimm Hunt
by pondering thoughts
Summary: Join my OC Cayde and learn more about him when he and some familiar RWBY characters take part in Professor Port's big Grimm hunt.


**Peter Port's Big Grimm Hunt**

"Attention please."

The classroom was silent, as if someone had fired a gunshot and shock was all that was left. Yep, professor Goodwitch had that effect on people, when she wanted quite, she got quite.

"As some of you may have known, the Beacon Grimm hunt is just one week away. Normally we would not even consider enrolling first years in the hunt but the headmaster said he has faith in all of you, that many of you have proven time and time again that you are ready for a higher level of combat. Which is why I am putting this registration form up on this board, those of you who chose to enroll on this hunt will be overseen by prof-"

"ME!" All heads turned and focused on the all too familiar booming voice of the Grimm hunting enthusiast. "That's right students, I, your beloved professor Port shall be overseeing you test your skills not only in combat but in tracking and patience!"

Goodwitch, now sure the moustached man had finished talking, decide to intervene. "Uh thank you professor. Now I'm sure many of you are excited for this opportunity but let me point out that all students who sign up must be approved by professor Port, myself and headmaster Ozpin." Many moans from previously excited student filled the room. Many of them knew that Goodwitch would probably not approve them for such a mission due to her reservations that they are still just children.

The moaning was quickly interrupted by professor Port "Now students! Do not threat! Although some of you will be deemed ineligible for the hunt, there is still much for you to do. Professor Goodwitch will be covering my lessons in my absence, hopefully you will actually listen to her!" Again the class was silent, did he really know that not many actually listened to his lectures?

"That said, I have already made a small list of students I would like to see on the hunt. Lie Ren! Phyrra Nikos! Russell Thrush! Blake Belladonna! Cayde Homing! And Lara Nero!" The selected students looked at each other and then their teams, some unsure as to why they were chosen.

Port continued "The selected students can see me after class, we will discuss why they were chosen and they will have the option to decline if they so wish. For now, let us continue!"

The rest of the lesson carried out as usual, many students not actually listening to professor Port but instead whispering to each other. The only difference in this lesson was that the discussions mostly evolved around the hunt. Cayde however, was actually listening to the booming professor, taking in every word of his stories hoping to learn something.

The class had ended and some students left, some stayed to sign up for the hunt and the six who were chosen remained behind. As they sat in there same seats while they waited for the story telling professor to talk with them. About five minutes later Port came into the room, registration paper in hand. "Now I'm sure many of you are wondering why you've been chosen to take part in this extraordinary event, and I shall tell you! Silence!"

The six students looked puzzled, not one of them had spoken during Port's speech. Happy with the reaction he received, the professor continued. "Yes students, silence is the key to being a hunter. No, not the title that is given to those who protect the world from Grimm. If I had any say in it, I would have named you protectors in training, not hunters. Hunter is the title given to those who hunt of course, I believe that you six can be true hunters and huntresses!" The students now looked more relaxed, understanding now what the professor had meant.

"Are there any amongst you who do not wish to participate?" Three hands went up, they belonged to Ren, Phyrra and Blake. "And tell me, what reservations do you have against this event?"

Blake was the first to speak "You said it yourself sir, we should be called protectors because that is what many of us signed up for. I do not wish to participate in an event which evolves around killing for sport."

Port now looked to the two members of JNPR "And what of you two? Same reason?" the professor asked, raising one eyebrow. Phyrra was the one to speak "Yes sir, I also have to stay behind to train with Jaune for the tournament."

Satisfied with the Spartans answer, Port turns his head to the lotus warrior. "Ren? I assume your reservation also evolve around a certain partner of yours?" To this, Ren simply nodded.

"Very well! You three are dismissed" The trio quickly left the room to meet their team mates who were waiting outside. "Now! You three have stayed, why?"

Teams RWBY and JNPR could only look back as the doors were slowly closing as the remaining three students were just about to speak…


End file.
